Slugs
SLUGS *This page is only for giving quick information of each slug in the Metal Slug series. If you want to see some sketches and a description in close depth of the Metal Slug story, check the index at the end of this page.* SV-001 This was the first slug to appear in the Metal Slug series, it is also the most seen vehicle in all of their games. Its features are: Weapons: Vulcan Guns (Fire Button) Cannon (Grenade Button) Note: It can shoot its cannon faster with Armor Piercing However, if you collect NORM your cannon will shoot normally again 'Color': While it is usually gray, one variation is the Gold SV-001. A few differences are; Higher Jump Double Health It appears in Metal Slug 3 (In the first mission) As long as you don't take the alternating ways, it is in the box on the boat. Just wait until the box explodes for it to show you the tank. Metal Slug X(in the third mission) You can choose between this tank or the Flyer Slug) and Metal Slug 6(With the fight VS Venusians). Ptolemaic Vehicles These are used by the Ptolemaic Army. They are similar to the original, with the only change being the style of the vehicle, and a new black color. You cannot use this vehicle. ---- CAMEL SLUG It's just a camel equipped with a Vulcan Gun. You can find this Slug in Metal Slug 2(in first mission), Metal Slug 3(in 4th mission) and Metal Slug X(in the first mission as well). ---- SLUGNOID This slug is a mecha in which your guy fits into. Features: Two Vulcan Guns (Fire Button) Downward Facing Cannon (Grenade Button) Able to Jump (Jump Button) Slow / Large (Enemies can't throw grenades over it) ---- SLUG FLYER This was the first vehicle to appear in the Metal Slug series that could fly. It also appears in many other games. Features: Very Mobile (great for avoiding enemy fire) Vulcan Gun (Fire Button) Missile Launcher (Grenade Button) Note: If you are close enough to the ground, you can throw grenades out of the flyer once its canopy opens. ---- SLUG MARINER It's a single-crew submarine used for Army personnel to go underwater. It appears twice in Metal Slug 3(In the first mission, when you go by the underwater path and in mission 3 when you go by the first alternative entrance). It's equipped with two high rate Vulcan Cannons that fire sinking shots to hit enemies below. Also, it can fire powerful torpedoes which create a large shock wave upon contact. Like the Slug Flyer its best advantage is its the mobility. ---- ELEPHANT SLUG It's similar to the Camel Slug, although it doesn't protect you from enemy fire with shields or armor (like the SV-001). While you can throw grenades on this slug, it can't jump and it is extremely slow. Features: Two Vulcan Guns (Fire Button) -If it eats a box with chili , when you press the button of throw grenade, it will shoot a fire ball. -If it eats a car battery , when you press the same button, it will shoot a lighting bolt from its trunk. This slug is only available for Metal Slug 3 in mission 2 when you choose the alternative way "Ice Man". ---- OSTRICH SLUG The same as the camel and elephant slug, it doesn´t protect you from enemy fire, you can throw grenades (because the previous ones also have no cannon ). The only difference between others is that it can jump higher and long, and is more fast. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 during the 3rd mission when you choose the second alternative way. ---- LV ARMOR This slug is the Rebel Army's version of the "slugnoid" . It has similar features to the Regular Army's slugnoid like its ability to jump. The LV Armor can double jump like the slugnoid (thanks to booster engine on its back) if you continue to press the jump button. Its features are: -It can protect you from the enemy fire (like previous slugs with armor). - You can use any weapon to equip it (like Flame Shot, Heavy Machine Gun, Laser Gun, etc.). - It can hit enemies with its arms. It can also shoot its own cannon from its arms. Just press grenade button. -The disadvantage is that is very slow. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 in the 3rd mission, when you can take any path except the where you find Ostrich slug. Also appears again on final mission when the spaceship is in self-destruction mode. ---- DRILL SLUG Originally desgined to dig tunnels underground to sneak inside an enemy base unnoticed, but it has not been in much action. Its features are: -When you press jump button it can jack go up and stays in that position until you press the jump button twice. -When you press the grenade button the slug will extend its drill. -It's equipped with two Vulcan Cannons. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 on mission 4 when you take the alternative path before arrive at a capsule that send you to the "Samurai Army". ---- SLUG COPTER Although hard to control, its main advantage is that its Vulcan can turn full 360°, unlike the one on the Slug Flyer that has limited firing arc. It also utilizes a huge unguided bomb, designed to deliver heavy damage on impact. It appears only in Metal Slug 3 in final mission. ---- ASTRO SLUG It was designed after martian invasion (the treason) and those vehicles were incorporated in a rocket for chase the martian (two per rocket). The basic weapon is located in the middle of the nose of Astro Slug, but can be equipped with new weapons on right and left sides pods and gain a pair of vulcans. It has also has good maneuverability. It only appears in Metal Slug 3 after the kidnapping. ---- MOTORCYCLE SLUG This vehicle is not very impressive, because it only takes you during few time while you are on the part of the bridge (all of this happens on first mission, almost to arrive with the boss). This is more a vehicle than a proper slug. ---- ---- M-15A BRADLEY First appeared in Metal Slug as a vehicle of Rebelion Army, this vehicle appears in many of Metal Slug games but you only can use it in Metal Slug 4 on second mission. If are two players in game, one can use this slug and other can use Metal Crow(any of both vehicles can be use until the end of mission). The principal weapons that it has are four cannons that drop missiles to up or to down. When you use it, you can fire with Vulcan Cannons. The Ptolemaic variant drop missiles faster, but it has less armor. ---- METAL CROW It's almost equal to the Melty Honey both are light tanks equipped with rockets and spiker dozer blades, the armor is focused into the front of the chassis (consequence of this is that rest of vehicle is less resistant).Most of the critical components like transmission shares the same design as the ones used in Di-Cokka, which allowed the Melty Honey to be mass produced easily alongside the Di-Cokka. The best feature that it has is that the character has additional armor capable resisting fire enemy. The T-2B Melty Honey does not possess this skill. Like the M-15A Bradley, this slug only appears in second and fourth mission in Metal Slug 4. ---- LAND SEEK First used by Rebellion Army for transporting soldiers. It appears in many games of the Metal Slug series. Like the slug],you can use it in a short space (in mission 2 on Metal Slug 4. The only differences that it has are the driver and the color. Before the driver was a soldier, now he is a prisoner. The color was changed for a green clearer. ---- WALKING MACHINE Inspired in mutants that appeared on Metal Slug 2 (mission 5 after you fight in tunnel of the trains). The siren that it has above, means that is an exploration vehicle (perfect for what happens in the fourth mission with Zombies and mummys). It can't protect you above, has two Vulcan Cannons and it can does high jumps. ---- FORKLIFT The name say everything, this vehicle doesn't have any weapons. You can shoot with your gun that you have in at the moment. Take care of enemy fire because this vehicle can't protect you from shots from above or behind. When you press the "grenade" button this vehicle can hit enemies with its front fork. (Like in picture) When you press the "jump" button this slug jack up like the Drill Slug. If you want return to the floor press "jump" again. This slug is only available for the 5th mission in Metal Slug 4. ---- SLUG GUNNER This was created by engineers of the Regular Army who were fascinated with armors of the Rebel Army. It combine aspects of the SV-001 with those of the LV Armor. This slug has "legs" that are useful for walking (obviously), but you can return to traditional form of moving (like the SV-001) by pressing the down arrow and, while you maintain pressing, move right or left (If you are stand up, the slug turn right or left depending where you want to move, the problem here is that it is very slow). It has single heavy Vulcan in one arm and a long knife in other for melee combat. When you turn it'll change the weapons between its arms. It only appears few times in Metal Slug 5 (in mission 1 and mission 3). ---- SPIDER SLUG This slug can only be found in the final level of Metal Slug 5 It is found in the underground tube station, but can only be used for a few minutes. It is armed with two vulacns, which can move in a 360 degree angle, a bit like the add-on that the Astro Slug can obtain in Metal Slug 3. Also, instead of a cannon like an ordinary slug, it is equiped with a harpoon, which can be fired from the top or bottom of the slug. Only appears in Metal Slug 5, on the final mission. ---- CAR SLUG It's basically a normal car, but with the slug's machine guns attached to it and a rocket launcher under the hood. However, it has been given the ability to jump really high, and is one of the fastest slug's created. Only appears in Metal Slug 5, at the start of the final mission. ---- DONKEY SLUG Like many animal slugs, this vehicle consists (obviously) of a donkey with two Vulcan Cannons and an extra weapon feature: After walking a few feet you'll find a strange type of wagon that has the same function of the cannon of the SV-001. Without this accessory you throw your normal grenades. It only appears in the first mission of Metal Slug 6. ---- SLUG TRUCK This slug is only found in Metal Slug 7 It is designed to move along railway lines. Apart from the usual machine gun attachment, it has has the ability to attach 4 extra cannon carriages(The slug itself has no cannon attachment), which gives the slug a huge firepower advantage over the other slugs. However, each one attached slows down the slug's speed considerably, so you have to be careful about that. Only appears on the second mission of Metal Slug 7 ---- SLUG ARMOR The slug armor is basically an upgrade from the LV Armor. The differences is that it now only uses an unlimited supply of machine gun ammo, instead of being allowed to equip different types of guns. It also has a cannon equipped to it's back. Only appears on mission 3 of Metal Slug 7 ---- SLUG GIGANT The Slug Gigant appears in Metal Slug 7 It is equipped with only one Vulcan machine gun. Its other abilities however, makes up for this. It fires a huge green shot from either of its arms, and can do serious damage to any enemy tank that gets in it's way. It is the largest Slug to be created, but is very slow because of this. Only appears on the sixth mission of Metal Slug 7 ROOTMARS SLUG the Rootmars slug is basically you riding Rootmars, it/he is equipped with two vulcans and..you guessed it, Rootmars' brain wave! useful for plowing through hordes of enemies appears in the fourth mission of metal slug 6 Category:Lists